


Berlioz

by sugarcanefox



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarcanefox/pseuds/sugarcanefox
Summary: A body found behind the scenes of the Happiest Place on Earth sends Mulder and Scully on the hunt for a supervillain. // Post-Plus One, inspired by a conversation about how disappointed I was that the episode titled "Kitten" contained exactly zero kittens. First fanfiction post in a while & first X-Files fic ever. Many thanks to Serah and PGSRS for their input & support.





	Berlioz

ANAHEIM, CA - A warm night breeze prompted Scully to hold her breath, just before the air around her could be perfumed by the surrounding dumpsters: old hot dog wrappers, menthol cigarette butts, and on the back end, the faintest note of post-roller coaster vomit. Normally, she could have gotten through with a tight, forced grin to suppress the gag reflex; but it seemed she might have been coming down with something to threaten the iron stomach of a seasoned medical doctor. Even in the middle of the night, the heat seemed to add to the stench as well as her discomfort as she knelt over the body of a young man - though, truth be told, she could only make an educated assumption about the victim’s gender, based on the ID in a wallet found nearby and the few areas of the body that weren’t shredded like slow-cooked pork.

“So much for the happiest place on earth, right, Scully?”

It was all she could do to keep her eyes from rolling out of her head in response to her partner’s quip. Instead, she shifted to direct his attention toward a small arc of what appeared to be tiny puncture wounds on the back of the victim’s left hand.

“What do you make of these, Mulder?”

“Looks like a bite mark.”

“Well, it doesn’t appear to be from a human, the size and shape are all wrong. And look at these marks from the canines. They’re much too deep compared to the incisors.”

“Maybe we should find Pluto and have him checked for rabies.”

That dropped the professional facade as Scully rose to meet her partner. “Mulder, what are we doing here, anyway? Nothing about this case so far is screaming X-file.”

“Scully, Disneyland is practically infamous for covering up deaths that occur inside the park! It’s pure fortune that this body was found by a new security guard who forgot all his training and called the Anaheim police before calling his supervisor.”

“Plenty of people have died at Disneyland, Mulder, and almost all of them due to their own stupidity. This is probably just someone who snuck in after hours -”

“And accidentally got mauled by some mystery animal?”

She let out a measured breath and folded her arms over her chest. That irresistible smirk was already creeping across his face; he knew she was reeled in. “Scully,” he said, his voice softer now, “will you at least do the autopsy?”

After a moment of pretending to consider, she conceded. “Fine. I will do the autopsy. In the morning.”


End file.
